As the technology of light emitting diodes (LEDs) becomes mature, the application has also widened. Currently, many car manufacturing companies have been using LEDs as light sources on their products. However, LEDs emit spot lights. The characteristics of spot lights make it hard for emitting lights to achieve luminance uniformity. Consequently, drivers on the opposite lane may experience discomfort due to glare.
Also, conventional backlight modules are mostly utilized on rectangular and flat light sources. And thus, applying the conventional backlight module on a vehicle has many restrictions on design, because new vehicular light sources are designed with a variety of modern and compact shapes. Moreover, the conventional backlight modules for LEDs are not bendable. Thus, the overall size of the vehicular light would be inevitably big.
Therefore, what is needed is a light emitting device capable of enhancing luminance uniformity when LEDs are used as light sources. What is also needed is a light emitting device with improved visual comfort and can direct lights according to government regulations.